Bruja
by Celi-chii
Summary: - Hinata voy a sacarte de aquí. - habló alto, como si quisiera que cuanto más fuerte lo dijera, mayor sería la probabilidad de que se cumpliera. - N-Naruto-kun… y-yo… voy a morir, ¿verdad? - Joder. Le rompía el alma. No podía, simplemente no podía verla así. - Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo. NaruHina, One Shot.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **__One shot._

_**Advertencia: **__lenguaje malsonante – palabrotas –. Aquí ya ha pasado la guerra, pero no ha muerto nadie de los que han muerto en el manga. (;_;)_

* * *

_**Bruja**_

Aún no podía creer aquello. Realmente era surrealista.

Aceleró el paso por aquel grande pasillo, repleto de presos entre rejas, todos condenados, o esperando su muerte, la cual llegaría pronto. Su corazón también se aceleró, y a sus ojos poco les faltaba para derramar alguna gota salada.

¿Bruja? ¿_Ella_? ¿_Su chica_? Quién demonios podría pensar eso – si supiera la respuesta a aquella pregunta ya estaría camino de matarle –. Ni siquiera creía en la existencia de aquellos seres. Por favor, ¿dónde vivían, en la Edad Media? Realmente estaba furioso, muy furioso. No por sus creencias, sino por lo que estas pudieran hacerle a sus seres queridos – y más concretamente a ella –.

Paró, jadeante, ante la última reja de aquel pasillo, la cual daba a un rincón, oscuro, con una pequeña abertura en lo alto, de la cual sobresalía un pequeño rayo de luz de fuera. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, logrando que estos temblaran, al igual que su mandíbula se tensó al instante. Caminó lentamente hasta arrodillarse ante la prisión.

- Hinata.

Sonó demasiado duro – se maldijo interiormente –.

Unas pequeñas manos rodearon los barrotes de la reja, y una cara hermosa, cristalina, pura y algo húmeda debido al llanto salió a la luz. De sus labios – los cuales Dios sabía cuántas veces había probado – salían pequeños sollozos, y sus ojos lo miraban suplicantes.

No lo soportaba.

- N-Naruto-kun.

- Hinata voy a sacarte de aquí. – habló alto, como si quisiera que cuanto más fuerte lo dijera, mayor sería la probabilidad de que se cumpliera.

De fondo se oían los gritos y llantos de los demás encarcelados; ladrones, asesinos, violadores… De sólo pensar que su Hinata estaba en la misma prisión que toda esa gente se le ponían los pelos de punta – _asco_ –.

Colocó sus manos encima de las de ella, suavemente, mandándole con ello todo su apoyo, su cariño, y sobre todo su amor.

Porque sí. La amaba. Cierto, lo descubrió tarde, pero después de la guerra, de las confesiones, de las charlas y de los consejos por parte de todos, consiguió que la Hyuga le robara por completo el corazón – _y de qué manera_ –.

- N-Naruto-kun… y-yo… voy a morir, ¿verdad?

Joder. Le rompía el alma. No podía, simplemente no podía verla así. Agachó la cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo.

- E-Es la verdad – las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de sus blancas mejillas – nadie va a s-salvarme, mañana al amanecer m-me… - calló unos segundos. Era ironía que costara tanto decir una simple palabra como "_quemarán". _

- Hinata.

- Y m-me lo merezco. P-Porque s-soy una idiota… - rió irónicamente.

- Hinata…

- S-Soy una inútil. Deberían haberme hecho e-esto m-mucho antes.

- ¡Cállate!

Su grito logró que media cárcel se callara. La Hyuga lo miró sorprendida, pero aún mantenía su expresión triste, y las lágrimas no cesaban. El rubio aún tenía la cabeza gacha.

- No pienso permitir que te toquen un pelo. ¿Me oyes? ¡No lo pienso permitir!

Esta vez fue la ojiperla la que agachó la cabeza avergonzada mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente.

- Eres mía.

Ella se sonrojó.

Él como pudo metió los brazos entre los barrotes, dándole una especie de abrazo a la chica, la cual aprovechó el momento estrujando la camisa del rubio entre sus dedos y aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

- A-Aún así… Naruto-kun.

El rubio se separó.

- Por si acaso no pudiérais salvarme… despídeme de todos, ¿sí?

Y lo que realmente sorprendió al rubio no fue que no tartamudeara, sino que la morena lo dijo todo sonriendo. De manera melancólica, nostálgica tal vez, pero sonriendo al fin y al cabo.

- Dile a Kiba que le quiero mucho y que es mi mejor amigo. Y que le de un buen abrazo a Akamaru de mi parte.

El rubio volvió a tensarse y a agachar la cabeza.

- Dile a Shino que alegre esa cara, y que tenga más cuidado con sus bichos, podría asustar a alguien. – rió débilmente – Dile a Kurenai-sensei que le de un achuchón muy fuerte a su hijo, que para algo soy su madrina. Y que Shikamaru lo vigile de cerca. – sonrió – Dile a Sakura que aunque a veces tengamos nuestras riñas, la quiero igualmente, es mi mejor amiga. Ah, y que tenga mucha suerte con Sasuke-kun. A Ino que le vaya muy bien con Sai, y a Tenten que cuide mucho de mi primo. A él, a Neji-niisan, dile que es un primo estupendo, y que todo lo fuerte que me he hecho ha sido gracias a él.

Naruto seguía sin mirarla. Hinata lo miró con tristeza.

- Y… a ti, Naruto-kun. Quiero decirte que te amo igual o más que desde la primera vez que te vi. Que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tal vez seas lo único realmente bueno de mi vida – rió de nuevo irónicamente – Eres el mejor novio que una chica puede tener, al menos eso has demostrado en los dos años y medio que llevamos juntos. – sorbió su nariz – Siento no estar para tu cumpleaños la semana que viene. Pero tranquilo, que todos nuestros amigos estarán allí. ¿Sabes? Te habíamos preparado una fiesta sorpresa – lo último lo dijo en susurro -, pero sh, no digas nada. Fingirás por mí, ¿verdad? – sonrió – Creo que no se me olvida nada. Simplemente… gracias por todo, Naruto-kun.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Nadie dijo nada, tampoco era necesario.

- Tonta. – susurró.

La Hyuga lo miró sorprendida, y aún más cuando el chico levantó la cabeza y vio aquellas gotas saladas recorrerle las mejillas. Había estado llorando todo el tiempo.

- Eres una tonta.

Volvió a estrujarla contra él como pudo, mientras la Hyuga le correspondía fuertemente.

- Hinata, no te voy a dejar ir. Te necesito. – poco a poco limpió sus lágrimas con su puño – No pienso dejar que una panda de gilipollas te culpen de algo que no has hecho. Ya sea el alcalde, el rey o quién sea.

Acarició sus perladas mejillas, mientras la chica le miraba con amor.

- Te amo.

- Yo tamb-

De repente las puertas de la prisión se abrieron, entrando así unos cuatro o cinco ninjas – tampoco se molestó mucho en mirar – con cara de no tener mucha paciencia.

- Uzumaki. – dijo uno con desprecio mirando al rubio.

Este frunció los labios y lo miró con una frialdad incalculable.

- Órdenes directas del Hokage-sama de Taimichi* impiden que estés aquí por más tiempo. – murmuró otro acercándose a él.

- Y menos con esa bruja.

El rubio intentó pegar un puñetazo a aquel hombre, pero otros se lo impidieron. El hombre rió.

- No pienso moverme de aquí.

- No pongas las cosas más difíciles, muchacho. – farfulló uno, el más sensato al parecer.

- Naruto-kun – la ojiperla tomó la mano del rubio – Ve. No quiero que te pase nada a ti también.

Naruto la miró impotente. Quería matar a esa panda de subnormales, coger a su novia y salir de allí de una jodida vez. Empuñó las manos.

- Vamos. – dijo el mismo antipático del principio. Dos ninjas lo cogieron de los brazos mientras él solo atinaba a mirar para atrás.

- Adiós, Naruto-kun… - susurró la ojiperla.

- Hinata…

_Te sacaré de aquí, te lo aseguro, _pensó.

Y de nuevo, las puertas de aquella prisión se cerraron con un chirrido en seco, y la ojiperla se quedó nuevamente en soledad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol salió más temprano. Parecía que se alegraba de que ciertas personas fueran a morir y quería estar en primera fila.

La ojiperla dormía _plácidamente_ – todo lo plácido que se puede dormir sabiendo que en pocas horas te matarán – hasta que el sonido metálico del gran portón de su celda al abrirse la hizo sobresaltarse de la incómoda cama.

Dos ninjas aparecieron en la puerta.

- Vamos preciosa, llegó tu _gran momento_ – dijo uno gritando burlonamente.

La ojiperla tembló.

- ¿Te quieres callar imbécil? Deja a la pobre chica. – murmuró uno más mayor, y al parecer, más maduro. No tenía cara de _ninja_ _malo_ – por decirlo de alguna manera –, él, al parecer, sólo cumplía órdenes. Había algo en él que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

- Querrás decir bruja – sentenció mirando cómo la ojiperla salía de la celda – Aunque, para ser bruja, no está nada mal, eh. – dijo mirando lujuriosamente su trasero, hasta que recibió una colleja.

- Cállate gilipollas, aún no sé cómo estás aquí metido.

En otros momentos, la chica estaría violentamente sonrojada. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que sus piernas no le fallaran y sujetándose a la pared. Sus mejillas estaban más blancas y pulcras de lo habitual, y en sus ojos no había ningún brillo.

El anciano no quitó sus ojos de la pobre chica.

Lo que no sabían era que no estaba así por el miedo a morir – para nada, ya había jugado muchas veces con la señora muerte – sino por irse así, dejar toda su vida, esa que tanto la había costado construir, dejar a todos sus amigos, a su familia, y a _él_ – y más ahora que el rubio correspondía tanto o más que ella a sus sentimientos –. Y todo por culpa de una maldita acusación de los enemigos criminales, los cuales, para deshacerse de ellos, inculparon a la ojiperla de bruja, consiguiendo escapar mientras ellos intentaban arreglar el asunto.

La condujeron por un largo túnel de escaleras, lúgubre y oscuro, iluminado únicamente por las llamas de las antorchas que sujetaban los ninjas. Caminaba lentamente, mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido – _irónico, latía rápido antes de no latir más_ –.

Entonces vio una luz al final del túnel. Jodida vida, parecía que le estaba jugando una broma pesada. Aquella luz no era la puerta al paraíso, sino la puerta a su muerte inmediata. Salió por la gran puertezuela, encontrándose en lo alto de una especia de escenario, rodeado por todos los habitantes de la aldea.

- ¡Bruja!

- ¡No mereces seguir viviendo!

- ¡Que la quemen ya!

Estos junto a muchos otros gritos se escuchaban de fondo, contrastando con las miradas de compasión de algunos adultos, y las de curiosidad de algunos niños.

Sus ojos guiaron su mirada instintivamente al público – _buscándole_ – esperando ver unos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Rió internamente. Él no estaría aquí. Era imposible. _Tonta._

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba atada a un largo tronco, con un montón de paja a su alrededor, y un hombre con capucha que mantenía una gran antorcha – mucho más grande que las de antes – se encontraba a su lado, preparado para empezar – empezar a acabar con su vida. De nuevo, _irónico_ –.

Cerró los ojos. Y por unos instantes no escuchó nada. Ya no había gritos, ni insultos. No había llamas, ni ninjas. No había misiones, ni enemigos, ni aldeas. Sólo ella. Ella y el grito desgarrador que emitió cuando la primera llama rozó sus pies.

Así que era verdad. Iba a morir. Moría. Moría. Moría. Moría.

_Moría._

* * *

- Hinata.

No podía abrir los ojos, no aún. ¿Es que acaso tan rápido había muerto? Sentía unos pinchazos en las piernas, y su cabeza dolía demasiado. Si aquello era el cielo no quería imaginar cómo sería el infierno.

- Hinata, cariño.

_Esa voz_. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

Y sí. Ahora sí estaba segura de que estaba en el cielo; los inmensos ojos azules de su chico – aún no se acostumbraba a ese término – y su brillante sonrisa se lo aclararon.

Sintió la yema de sus dedos recorrer dulcemente su mejilla, y no pudo experimentar sensación más placentera.

- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – se asustó un poco al ver que sólo tenía un hilillo de voz.

- Sh, no hables, aún estás débil.

El rubio se levantó de la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama en la que ella estaba tumbada y cogió unos paños de un armario. Los humedeció en agua caliente y con cuidado se los puso en la frente.

La mirada de incertidumbre que le dirigió la ojiperla le hizo sonreír.

- Digamos que conseguimos salvarte, _brujita_ – susurró cariñosamente. La cara de la ojiperla seguía confusa – Conseguimos infiltrarnos entre los ninjas que te custodiaban. ¿Recuerdas aquel viejo Ninja que fue a sacarte de la celda? – la ojiperla asintió y el rubio sonrió socarronamente mientras se señalaba.

La ojiperla iba a decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales aún no funcionaban con claridad. _¡Claro, por eso se le hacía familiar! Aquellos ojos… eran de él._

Cuando quiso volver a mirarle él traía consigo un tazón de sopa humeante. De pronto, sus tripas gruñeron. Se sonrojó furiosamente. La verdad, no había comido casi nada en lo que llevaban de misión. El rubio soltó una carcajada.

- Me ha dicho Tsunade-baa-chan que te lo debes de tomar despacio, así que yo te lo daré – sonrió de una forma tan adorable que Hinata maldició el estar en cama y no poder abrazarle.

Una vez que el rubio terminara de darle de comer – por varias risas por parte de él y unos cuántos sonrojos de la ojiperla – ambos se sentaron. Hinata se encontraba un poco mejor, por lo que se colocó bien el vendaje que debía llevar y se fue a sentar con el rubio a una especie de terraza – al parecer estaban en una posada –.

Allí, el rubio le estuvo contando cómo pasó todo, cómo la rescató y cómo consiguieron regresar. La verdad era que el rubio, por decirlo de alguna manera, _se lo había currado_. Y de qué manera. En cuanto vio que la vida de la ojiperla corría peligro estudió – _esperen, esperen, ¿estudiar? ¿Naruto?_ – todos los métodos posibles para liberarla, o al menos, huir con ella. La mañana de la hoguera, irrumpió allí, evocando con él al Kyubi, al que ya manejaba a la perfección, pero el cual salió dejando a más de uno sorprendido – al parecer el rubio estaba bien cabreado –. Después de aquello, no hubo mucho más. Sangre, gritos, peleas_. Lo normal. _

Y allí estaban.

- No fue para tanto – casi chilló el rubio con su mano detrás de su nuca, mientras reía sonoramente con aquella sonrisa zorruna – sonrisa que a la ojiperla volvía loca –.

De pronto el rubio sintió unos brazos rodearle fuertemente y su camisa humedecerse levemente.

- G-Gracias… M-muchas gracias, N-Naruto-kun. – sollozó la Hyuga.

El rubió sonrió mientras rodeaba con cuidado de no hacerla daño a la ojiperla. Depositó un beso en su frente y apoyó suavemente su barbilla en su cabeza.

- Te amo, _brujilla_. – murmuró.

- ¡No me llames así! – dijo la ojiperla separándose un poco del chico, haciendo un mohín bastante gracioso a vista del rubio.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi _brujilla_. – volvió a cogerla por la cintura.

- Pues esta _brujilla_ te va a hacer un hechizo.

- ¿Ah sí? A ver, cuál es ese hechizo. – murmuró divertido muy cerca de sus labios.

- Esta _brujilla_ te condena a estar con ella por siempre. – sonrió la chica.

- Pues esta _brujilla_ se equivoca. – la morena lo miró confundida –, porque hechizado o no pensaba hacer eso el resto de mis días.

La ojiperla sonrió conmovida y el rubio sin dar tiempo a más la besó profundamente, eliminando cualquier rastro de distancia entre los dos.

Y Hinata se sintió completa.

Tal vez esta misión hubiese sido peligrosa; pero si al final la iban a dar aquel premio – y menudo _premio_ –, la aceptaría mil veces si hiciera falta.

Puede que sí fuera un poco bruja, después de todo.

* * *

*_Taimichi_: Esto es el nombre de la ciudad en la que se encontraban de misión, es que no se me ocurría uno mejor JAJAJAmatadme.

_**Ejé, ejé. ¿No ha estado tan mal, verdad?**_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Tiempo sin pasarme, ¿verdad? Son los jodidos sacrificios que una adolescente en plena fase debe de hacer si quiere sacar buenas notas y pasar un súper verano. (Wiiiiiii.) _

_Mi otro fic, __**Vida**__, no será continuado por el momento. Y el que tenía pensado hacer igual, pero en NaruHina, tampoco. Mi inspiración ha emprendido un largo viaje. (?) Aparte que hace poco sufrí un plagio de mi drabble __**Familia**__ y aún estoy afectada – ay –._

_Y lo más probable es que no me veáis el pelo hasta dentro de un tiempecito. Ya sabéis, junio, época de exámenes – joder –. Así que nada, que os vaya muy bien, y que espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, locuras que se pasan por mi cabeza._

_**Ya saben, muchos, muchos besitos y que lo hayan disfrutado. :3**_

_Atte,_

_**Celi-chii.**_

↓ _«_**_Puedes dar favorito, pero si lo haces, no olvides dejar tu review_**_». _


End file.
